Arrogance Unbecoming
by LycoX
Summary: After learning of Harry's treatment by his own daughter, Barry decides to pay Jesse a visit to try and talk some sense into her.


**Arrogance Unbecoming**

 **Disclaimer: This is something Andrus Tolero (Yes, I know he changed his name but this one's easier to remember then his current) sent me to try and write as he's busy with his own projects. But basically, this is one take on Jesse and why she's doing certain things ala 4x03. Which to me, was like the second time she's done Wally dirty thanks to the writers not finding better ways to write around her actress' commitments to another show.**

* * *

"HEY JESSE! SLOW DOWN A MINUTE, WE NEED TO TALK!"

"SORRY BARRY! THIS GIRL DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! PEOPLE AND A CITY TO PROTECT AND ALL!" Shouted back Jesse 'Quick' Wells as she raced through the streets of Earth-2's Central City with her support team guiding her along the way.

A support team that her father had put together during the Summer that would provide her ten times more support as she did her thing, much like how the group back on Earth-1 did for Barry. A sigh escaped the Earth-1 Speedster as he chased after her, hoping he wouldn't have to use his more increased speed but it seemed like he just might have too if she didn't slow down on her own. Now the reason Barry had ended up on Earth-2 was thanks in part to some concern he started to feel after Harry had ended up getting drunk in an uncharacteristic moment for him and spilling on a few things related to Jesse. Things that Cisco had also confirmed after having been told. Though some of what had been drunkenly said was new to the vibing engineerer, such as Jesse's apparent new found arrogance due to her numerous successes.

Both on Earth-2 and Earth-3. And so Barry felt that a talk was needed with his former protege and hoped it would work since her new attitude was not only ruining her relationship with her dad, but also, had broken Wally's heart despite his apparent attempt to talk with her. Though he idly toyed with asking Oliver to come along but didn't go through it with since Harry would probably get pissed as Hell with him for his daughter getting an arrow in her! "YOU'VE GOT ENOUGH TIME FOR A TALK WITH ME!" He yelled out as they raced through the streets of the city.

And he was pretty sure they'd even passed by this Earth's Barry and Iris as well at one point. If it wasn't for the fact he was so focused on trying to talk with Jesse, he would have stopped by for a moment and said hello to them. Sighing in annoyance when he got no answer but an increase in speed, Barry decided to tap into his much faster speed levels and trip her. Sending her rolling a decent ways a way and stopping in front of a parked car. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Screamed out an irate Jesse as she got up and glared hotly at him as he walked up to her.

"If you had just stopped like I told you, I wouldn't have had to do that."

Jesse huffed at him as she crossed her arms. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we do this back at your STAR Labs? This is a talk that's meant more for privacy then anything else." Requested the red clad Speedster seriously.

Causing her to sigh in annoyance. "Fine, whatever. But this is wasting time I could be putting into helping save a life."

"I'm sure the Emergency Services can handle anything that might come up in the time it takes us to talk, Jesse." And if he sounded a tad biteful? Well, he didn't think anyone would blame him!

She scowled at him before speeding off and he followed her to STAR Labs and its version of the main cortex room. "Whoa! You're not due back in here in another two hours!" Remarked one of the members of her support team known as Carly.

"Yeah, well, he wanted to talk with me." Jesse told Carly with a nod in Barry's direction.

"Oh, the Speedster from Earth-1."

"Yep, that's me." Barry said a little sarcastically and even waved.

Something Jesse didn't much care for. "And could you and the others in here give me and Jesse some privacy?"

Carly and the rest looked at Jesse who just nodded and reluctantly, they did so while shooting him suspicious glances as Jesse took her domino mask off. Barry followed suit with his own mask once they were alone. "Alright, let me guess, my dad sent you to talk to me?"

"Uhh, nope. He's actually a little drunk right now to be doin' much of anything." He told her helpfully and gaining an eyeroll and a scoff.

"His ego really can't handle the fact I don't need him anymore, can it?"

"More like he's not sure how to handle the fact his little girl's turned into an arrogant one, actually." Barry told her bluntly and surprising her as she hadn't expected that one!

"Excuse me?" Asked Jesse angrily.

He just shrugged. "You heard me. All the success you've had has clearly gone to your head if you're kicking your dad out of something he's got every right to be a part of where YOU are concerned, not to mention his own home, and then breaking up with Wally with a break up box! I mean, who does that!? That's about as bad as doing it over a text! Do you have any idea what that's done to him!? He's left Central City for cryin' out loud! Or do you even care!?"

It was her turn to shrug and he couldn't believe it. "None of us need my dad here for all the lectures and training exercises, okay? We have this in the bag and its not like I kicked him out of here entirely since STAR Labs is his, he's just not wanted with the team is all. And… As for Wally… He's a big boy and I'm sorry if he can't handle the fact my life is too busy for a boyfriend despite my explaining it to him."

As seriously, he shouldn't even be thinking about relationships himself considering how crazy his version of Central City could get! Sure, Barry's back now but still, she did them both a favor! Barry himself however could only give her an appalled look. One that irritated her. "Excuse me when I say this, but all that is the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard in my entire life. And trust me, I've heard a few from the Green Arrow himself. Are you even listening to yourself!? Or has the arrogance from all of your success truly and seriously clouded your mind!?"

"Nothing is clouding my mind, Barry! I know what's important and what's not. Relationships and my dad's over protectiveness are NOT important. Keeping this city safe and having a team behind my back like yours? THAT'S what IS important!" Declared Jesse a bit icily.

He took a few steps towards her with his hands outward, shocked by her behavior and wondering if he was ever this bad. "Do you have any idea how much I would give to have my own father be over protective of me one last time? Or my mom? Do you!? Trust me, that's not a feeling you want to have, Jesse! And sooner or later your arrogance is gonna be your downfall but it doesn't have to come to that. You can listen to me right here and now and start letting the ones who are really important back into your life. The relationships with your dad and Wally? Those are ones you don't want to lose but you will if you keep going the way you are now as there's still time to prevent it." Implored the Speedster as best he could as he stared at what looked to be an unimpressed Jesse.

"Yeah, your home will always need protecting in some form or another, but there's the Police, Medical personnel, the Fire Department, and others who can just as easily do it. The city does not need Jesse Quick 24/7. Yeah, you may have a good support team, but it still needs your father and even Wally. As THEY are your primary pillars of support. And if you don't have that, you don't have anything."

Jesse stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Are you done? Cause I've got more important things to do then be lectured by someone who's made a lot of mistakes himself."

"Mistakes I've paid the price for, mistakes I've grown and learned from because of them. But yeah, I'm done. But I hope your mistake isn't the kind that'll cost lives, Jesse. Cause that may not be something you'll be able to handle or come back from." He told her in earnest while feeling incredibly disappointed by how she was turning out.

But she shook her head with a scoff as she put her domino mask back on. "Safe trip back to Earth-1, Barry. And I guess... Tell my dad he can come home whenever he wants so long as he puts his ego to the side and lets me and my team work in peace with no input from him."

"And Wally?"

"I've already told him all that's needed to be said." Came the reply with a shrug of the shoulders and then she was gone, leaving him alone in the main cortex as he stared where she had been standing with a sigh coming from him.

Shaking his head, he sped off for the portal and to home. Hoping like Hell this wouldn't end badly for Jesse.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: As I wrote this, I felt there could be a potential for a sequel. But first, I'm gonna see how the season plays out before I do so. Though that's always subject to change. I've still got mad love for KidQuick but Wally definitely deserves better where she's concerned.**


End file.
